American Parents
American Mom 'formerly known as ''American Parents is a american family reality show that aired on NBC on September 15, 1999 and finished April 17, 2002. on April 24, 2002 the show was moved to TLC, and aired October 2, 2002 and its currently it span of 4 seasons of American Parents and span of 6 seasons of American Mom. A seventh season aired 12 episodes and ended on April 22, 2018. On June 16, 2018, TLC announced the show had been renewed for a eight season, and had announced production commenced on May 7, 2018. The season would consist of 22-half hour episodes. The season is scheduled to premiere on January 7, 2019, and a Christmas special on December 10, 2018. Series Overview All About The Show * developmet for the show was underway in 1997 and the show was picked up in 1998 and later confirmed to air on NBC with the Smiths family, they filmed there first special on May 25, 1999 and air it on September 15, 1999, later in 1999 a second special was ordered which began filming on March 12, 2000 and aired October of 2000, and a last special aired in a late 2001 before the family announced a full-length series airing next year on December 2001 the first trailer was released for the show, and February 2002 a full length trailer was released, and released a airdate on March 27, 2002 on NBC, the first episode was released on On Demand and The Family's official website, on March 20, 2002. * a 3 days after the show was cancelled the family took to Twitter that the show has been revived by TLC for a Season 2, it consists of unaired season 1 episodes, the second season aired on TLC on October 2, 2002. * on July 29, 2003 a third and foufth season where ordered with 28 episodes each, Season 3 aired on September 26, 2003, and after that, Season 4 picked up 8 more additional episodes, which totaled to 36 episodes and total to 92 episodes for the show, Season 4 premiered on September 28, 2004, and on June 21, 2005 - the couple took to social media and TLC that they have filed a divorce and they wanted to cancel the show but later Erica revealed that she wanted to countinue the show so Joey agreed that he will be removed once Season 5 aired - but the producers foucused that Erica needed more attention on the kids and so on August 11, 2005 the show was cancelled and Joey agreed to film the final episode which was filmed on September 16, 2005 as interviews for the whole family and flashbacks from 1998 through 2005 off how these years affected there lives, and revealed there divorced and the family took there family bows on September 20, 2005, the final episode of '''American Parents '''premiered on November 28, 2005, and served as the Season 4 finale, and served as the basis for the revamp show, which aired more than a year later. on December 11, 2005 a revamp series was ordered and it was entitled ''American Mom'' 'which filmed its first episode on March 12, 2006 and finished on July 18, 2006, on August 23, 2007 a Season 2 was confirmed and aired on June 14, 2008 and finished on November 20, 2008, on July 11, 2008 TLC confirmed that the show will end after it reaches to 120 episodes., the series ended on August 7, 2009 but airs a series of special from 2009-2015. * on December 20, 2014 a Season 4 was ordered to premiere on TLC on September 23, 2015 with 8 episodes, and it ended January 13, 2016. * a Season 5 premiered on November 22, 2016 with 8 episodes, and finished on January 20, 2017. * three specials are confirmed to air on July 16, 2017 on TLC. ** Season 6 was announced to have begined filming on March 2017 - and gave a intail order of 13 episodes ** it was confirmed when Season 4 began airing Jesse and Taylor would not appear in the show, due to them being released from the show in early 2013 when turning 18. ** July 17, Erica confirmed that the sixth season was probaly going to be the show's final season, and she stated filming is slated to wrap in November 2017, and comfirmed a wraping of 24 episodes. ** the sixth season is most certainly probaly going to be the show's last season due to the twins having a fall out, and Emily having a car accident. ** August 1, 2017, it was confirmed production on the series was on hold, and ended production on the first halve of season 6 on June 16, 2017. ** production is set to resume on October 3, 2017, on the second halve of season 6. ** it was reported that the a seventh season was in the works, and that the second halve of season 6, will air in the seventh season. the original 24 episodes, ordered into the season 6 was cut short and cut down to 12 episodes, and the seventh season will have season 6's other 12 episodes. ** On April 11, 2018, TLC Confirmed that a eight season was in works and set to consist of 20 episodes. Production is set to begin on June 26, 2018. The new season is set to premiere in mid-2019 and will end with the 20th Anninversy of the show in 2020, Joey signed on to return to the show beginning with this season and Jesse will have a kid. ** On June 16, 2018, Along with the eight season announcement, a after show would broadcast immediately after Season 8's episodes, the after show is 22 minutes. ** On August 1, 2018, TLC announced a spin-off series entitled: ''Two Of A Kind, will follow the adventures of the twins as they get married, have kids and embark on their lives, the series was ordered 20 episodes to premiere in Late 2018.